Flechazos Nocturnos
by AlmaEscritora
Summary: One-Shot, HakxYona. Hak se despierta en medio de la noche y es incapaz de volver a dormir, por lo que decide ir a ver cómo Yona entrena con el arco. Sus manos heridas hacen que yerre el tiro y esté a punto de darle. Hak se verá obligado a controlar sus sentimientos mientras atiende las heridas de Yona...


¡Hola! Antes de que empecéis a leer este fic, tengo que aclarar que los personajes no son míos, se los he cogido prestados a Kusanagi Mizuho por una buena causa. Dicho esto, espero que disfrutéis al leerlo tanto o más que yo al escribirlo, ¡un saludo!

Flechazos nocturnos

Hak estaba tendido de lado sobre la hierba, observando las ascuas de la hoguera que habían utilizado para preparar la cena y calentarse los huesos. Las noches eran cada vez más frías, y dormir al raso empezaba a suponer un problema. Los demás dormían, pero a unos metros podía escuchar las flechas de Yona hendir el aire y clavarse en el árbol que le hacía las veces de diana. Trató de volver a dormir, pero sabía que era una tarea imposible, así que se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a los demás y se dirigió hacia donde la pelirroja entrenaba. Como de costumbre, se situó tras unos arbustos y observó los movimientos de la princesa. Le encantaba la cara que ponía cuando estaba concentrada, ofrecía un aspecto mucho más maduro, no sólo por el corte de pelo, sino por sus ojos, fieros, decididos. Cuando veía su cabello ondear al sol, no le costaba mucho creer en la leyenda que contaban los dragones, pero claro, sólo era una leyenda.

Su postura también había mejorado, nada tenía que ver con la joven inexperta que temblaba cada vez que tensaba el arco. El número de flechas que acertaban en el blanco también había aumentado, pero lo que le preocupaba a Hak era que Yona se forzara demasiado. A fin de cuentas, aún no había sido capaz de acertar a ningún blanco vivo. Aquella noche, las manos le temblaban por el frío. Pero más que eso, las magulladuras del roce de la cuerda debían dolerle más de lo que quería reconocer. Hak maldijo para sus adentros la cabezonería de la muchacha, que una y otra vez repetía que no quería ser ninguna carga.

Una flecha salió disparada y cayó cerca de donde la Bestia del Trueno se encontraba. La muchacha lo descubrió entre los arbustos y dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa.

- ¡Hak! ¿Estás bien? ¡Lo siento, se me ha resbalado!

- No deberías entrenar con este frío, te vas a quedar helada. – se limitó a responder el chico, cubriéndola con su propia capa.

- Pero tengo que mejorar, y si entreno mientras viajamos os retrasaré.

- Ya te he dicho que eso no es necesario, yo te protegeré siempre.

- Sí lo sé, se lo prometiste a mi padre… Pero si te pasara algo por mi culpa yo… No podría soportarlo.- Hak rió ante la situación y enrojeció levemente, apartando la vista para que ella no lo notara.

- No lo entiendes princesa, te protegeré no sólo por la promesa que hice a tu padre, sino por la promesa que me hice a mí mismo.

- ¿Qué?

Cuando el moreno se giró para mirarla se encontró sorprendido por sus brillantes ojos violetas, que lo observaban muy abiertos. El rubor de sus mejillas aumentó y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron cuando ella apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho.

- No digas tonterías…

- No son tonterías, princesa. Me prometí que siempre cuidaría de ti y no pienso apartarme de tu lado nunca. Así que, al menos por esta noche, prométeme que vas a descansar.

Yona asintió levemente, algo avergonzada. Hak suspiró y examinó las heridas de sus manos. No eran muy graves, así que bastó con cogerle a Yoon una pomada de la bolsa, la cual le aplicó con suavidad y ella se dejó hacer sin protestar. Cuando terminó la cura, se demoró unos instantes en sostener las delicadas manos de la princesa entre las suyas.

- Hak…

- Dime

- Gracias- Yona le pilló por sorpresa al darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Mal…maldita sea… - el rostro de Hak se tiñó de escarlata y Yona sonrió.- Deberíamos dormir, ¿tienes mucho frío?

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero estaba temblando. El muchacho suspiró de nuevo con resignación y le ofreció su hombro para dormir. No tardó en sumirse en un profundo sueño, arropada entre los brazos de Hak, quien cerró los ojos también poco tiempo después, deseando para sus adentros que aquella noche no acabara nunca para que la mañana no le arrebatara ese momento.


End file.
